Forbidden Love
by Ally C-B
Summary: MINIFIC. "—¿Por qué, Edward? —Susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. —Porque no puedo evitar amarte, sin importarme que seas… que seas…—Repitió el cobrizo dejando que a él también se le escaparan lágrimas. —Que seas mi hermana…".
1. Introducción

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. "—¿Por qué, Edward? —Susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. —Porque no puedo evitar amarte, sin importarme que seas… que seas…—Repitió el cobrizo dejando que a él también se le escaparan lágrimas. —Que seas mi hermana…". Bella/Edward. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

* * *

**Introducción**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Dos niños jugaban en el parque que había al frente de una Iglesia, bajo las atentas y divertidas miradas de sus padres.

La niña era menudita, de cabello color castaño con unos hermosos reflejos rojos que únicamente se distinguían a la luz del sol, sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate y su cara, en forma de corazón, hacía que su pequeña y sincera sonrisa fuera deslumbrante.

El niño era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, sus ojos color esmeralda y su compradora sonrisa torcida, lo hacían el niño más guapo que jamás se haya visto.

Cualquiera que los observara, no dudaría en que esa pequeña parejita de niños eran hermanos. El parecido era extraordinariamente hermoso, y no específicamente en lo físico. En este último aspecto, ellos eran distintos; pero en su personalidad, en su forma de pensar y de ver el mundo a pesar de ser niños, ellos eran iguales. Se podría decir que hasta mellizos, y eso era exactamente lo que eran.

_Distintos por fuera, parecidos por dentro._

Aunque, el pequeño Eddie -como su madre llamaba al niño de nombre Edward- siempre recalcaba que él era el mayor ya que había nacido primero. Bella, el diminutivo del nombre de la niña Isabella, no le daba importancia. Ella se conformaba con tener a Edward como el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Toma. —Le dijo el pequeño Eddie a Bella colocándole una pequeña 'diadema' que había hecho con las flores.

La niña rió animada. —¡Qué bonito! —Dijo ella levantándose y corriendo a su madre. —¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira la que Edward me regaló!

—¡Es precioso! —Exclamó Esme, la madre de los niños, sonriendo mientras Carlisle, el padre, sonrió ampliamente. —Pareces una hermosa princesa…

El pequeño Edward, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se levantó y corrió hacia su familia algo molesto.

—¡No! Ella no es una princesa… —Protestó cruzándose de brazos. —Es una novia. Cuando sea mayor, me casaré con ella. —Ambos padres no pudieron evitarlo y se lanzaron a reír animadamente.

Era tanto el cariño que se tenían los mellizos Edward y Bella, que nunca nadie imaginó que todo cambiaría. Que ese amor de hermanos, con el tiempo, se volvería un amor de pareja.

_Un amor prohibido_…

Porque nunca nadie aceptaría una relación así, en la sociedad no estaba bien vista, y solo se podía llamarlo de una manera:

_Incesto_.

Y Edward se negaba a llamar a ese hermoso amor que lo llenaba de esa manera tan vulgar. Ese precioso sentimiento no se debía llamarlo de una manera tan irrespetuosamente cruel como aquella.

Pero él sabía que no debía… Él sabía, desde un principio, que no debía mirarla con otros ojos que no fueran de un hermano mayor. Pero simplemente, no podía.

Le costaba asimilarlo, pero la amaba.

Le costaba pensarlo, pero la deseaba.

Le costaría su vida, pero a pesar de ello, él estaba dispuesto darla con tal de que ella le permitiera ser feliz a su lado.

Pero no debía…

Ya nada era como cuando eran niños. Ambos, con sus 17 años, ya eran lo suficientemente maduros como para tomar una decisión.

¿Deberían seguir sus sentimientos a pesar de ser de una misma sangre?

* * *

**¡Hooooooooooooooooooooola mi gente! (L) :D ¡Tanto tiempo! :c**

**Bien, primero que nada, sí lo sé, el cap es corto. -.- Pero es que cuando escribía quería llegar rápido al cap uno, estaba inspirada ese día... :B**

**A todas las OTAKUS presentes, sí, ésta es la adaptación que ustedes piensan. ;D -Hablamos por privado con respecto a ese tema-. ;] Pero sí, PARA TODAS, este fic será la adaptación de un manga-anime. Aún así, lo relatado y en la forma en que será hecho, ME PERTENECE. c:**

**Okey, that's all my girls... (L)**

**¿Qué les pereció el cap? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. "—¿Por qué, Edward? —Susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. —Porque no puedo evitar amarte, sin importarme que seas… que seas…—Repitió el cobrizo dejando que a él también se le escaparan lágrimas. —Que seas mi hermana…". Bella/Edward. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

**N/A:** POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA AL FINAL. Gracias. C: ¡Enjoy en cap!

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno.**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Tres estudiantes caminaban en dirección a su Instituto, cuando el sonido del tren se oyó a lo lejos entremedio de esas risas que por poco lo dejaban sordo. El hecho era que no le molestaban las risas -y menos las que provenían específicamente de _ella_-, lo que en realidad le molestaba, era que eran a causa de él. Bromas, y exclusivamente hechas por su propia hermana.

—Juro que cuando vi su cara no pude evitar no reírme. ¡Se puso pálido! —Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, reía animadamente mientras la castaña contaba lo que había ocurrido entre risas. —Y le dije: "Edward, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo… Nos desarrollamos en el mismo estómago antes de nacer, y que yo sepa, no estábamos vestidos". —Ambas muchachas reían a carcajadas. Edward solo bufó.

—Y esa fue la respuesta más estúpida que he oído en mi vida, Isabella. —Protestó el cobrizo algo molesto. —Todo gracias a que no tocas la puerta antes de entrar al baño.

—Ya, Edward, no chilles. —Dijo la castaña desacelerando el paso y quedando al lado de su hermano. Ella lo miraba divertida, y él solo tenía su expresión seria de siempre. —De todas formas, no estabas desnudo. Solo no tenías puesta tu camiseta…

—Aún así, ya te he dicho millones de veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar en cualquier habitación.

—Okey, no exageres. No fue para tanto… —Dijo antes de volver al lado de su mejor amiga que estaba por delante entre risas.

Edward odiaba las bromas. A sus ya 17 años, se tomaba la vida muy en serio. No tenía tiempo para ir "volando en las nubes" como Bella lo hacía, y eso que tenían la misma edad.

A tan solo una cuadra del Instituto, se oyó el timbre que sonaba como advertencia antes del que anunciaba la entrada.

—¡OH! ¡Edward, date prisa o llegaremos tarde! —Exclamó Bella antes de salir corriendo con Alice, alias "la pequeña duende".

—Claro, ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa? —Dijo Edward por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo detrás de ellas.

Una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron rápido a sus casilleros en busca de los libros que necesitarían en sus próximas horas de clase.

—Demonios. —Soltó Bella cuando el timbre de entrada sonó. —Rápido, Alice. O si no llegaremos tarde a clases, otra vez.

—Si no te hubieras tardado en tomar tu desayuno, no estaríamos aquí a esta hora para empezar. —Protestó Edward.

—¡Lo siento!

—Buenos días, señor gruñón. —Saludó Jasper refiriéndose como gruñón a Edward, su mejor amigo desde que tenían memoria. —Qué lindo, ustedes tan amigables como siempre. —El cobrizo revolea los ojos ante el sarcasmo de Jasper.

—Hola, Jasper. —Lo saludó Bella con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo con Alice hacia sus correspondientes clases. Pero a tan solo unos pasos realizados, se detuvo y se giró a su hermano. —Edward, me pasas luego tus apuntes. ¡Gracias! —Gritó mientras salía corriendo a encontrarse nuevamente con Alice, que la esperaba a unos pocos pasos adelante.

—Okey. —Dijo Edward en un suspiro viéndola irse corriendo.

—Es impresionante la diferencia. —Comentó Jasper antes de seguir acomodando sus libros en su casillero junto al de Edward.

El cobrizo lo miró confundido. —¿A qué te refieres? —Jasper sonrió de lado.

—A pesar de ser _mellizos_, no tienen nada parecido ni en común. Salvo sus padres…

_Mellizos_. Con solo oír esa palabra, Edward sentía nauseas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios lo castigaba de esa forma? El sentir amor por un hermano, en este caso hermana, era normal. Pero el amor que Edward sentía por Bella… Ese amor no estaba permitido. Era… era enfermizo. Un amor inaceptable en la sociedad. _Un amor prohibido_…

Si había algo que Edward odiaba con toda su alma y todo su corazón, era el ser hermano de Isabella. Porque eso le impedía amarla como ella se lo merecía. Le impedía el poder gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la quería. Le impedía el poder besarla frente a todos y demostrar, de esa forma, que ella le pertenecía. Le impedía el poder confesarle el amor que sentía por ella. Pero, y por sobretodo, le impedía ser feliz.

Sí, un pensamiento egoísta, pero no era fácil para Edward el tener que evitarla lo más que pudiese, porque a veces con solo una mirada de ella, un encuentro de sus ojos marrones que irradiaban calidez con los verdes suyos que solo expresaban frialdad, lo tentaba a mandar al demonio a todos y perderse en su calor. No era fácil el no poder acercarse y abrazarla cuando la veía llorar, cuestión que lo hacía sentir como si rasguñaran su propio corazón, para consolarla, porque con un solo toque de sus pieles, lo tentaba a olvidarse de todo y amarla como se lo merecía. No era fácil dormir en las noches sabiendo que en esa misma habitación, aquella persona que más deseas, duerme en la cama de debajo de la cucheta.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que Edward pasaba junto a Bella, era una tortura. Él deseaba poder demostrarle el verdadero amor que sentía por ella, pero sabía que no era correcto. No estaba bien a los ojos de la sociedad.

"_Maldita sociedad…"_, pensó Edward mientras volvía su mirada a Bella y la observaba correr entre risas.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan angelical, tan perfecta, tan… _ella_. Y él sabía que si le expresaba sus sentimientos, la que más sufriría en toda esa historia, sería ella. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple…

—¿Estás seguro, Edward? —Preguntó la directora bastante sorprendida por la petición del mejor alumno de la Institución. Edward asintió desde su lugar, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de la directora Copper.

Ya casi el día completo estaba por terminar, y ese había sido el momento justo para conversar con ella sobre lo que Edward quería, o más bien estaba obligado a hacer -por sí mismo-, para su futuro. Ese era el último año antes de entrar a la Universidad.

—Edward, el ingreso a una Universidad en el exterior es complicado. Si bien, ambos sabemos que yo tengo lo contactos para hacerlo y ofrecí la realización de un examen para aprobar el intercambio, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? —Volvió a preguntar completamente sorprendida la directora.

—Sí, Sra. Copper. Estoy seguro. ¿Es que acaso usted duda de mi nivel de conocimiento? —Preguntó Edward aparentando ofensa. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que aparentar que quería eso, que quería irse sin importarle nada más que su futuro académico.

Tenía que aparentar, por más que su corazón le hiciera sentir que luego se arrepentiría. Por más que su cabeza en ese momento le trajera la imagen de Bella y ya la extrañara a pesar de que aún no se había ido. Pero tenía que aparentar…

—Por favor, Edward. Eres el mejor estudiante que esta Institución tiene. Por supuesto que no dudo de ti. Solo me extraña… —Edward frunció el ceño al ver que la directora se detuvo.

—¿Sí? —Insistió.

La directora apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el escritorio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y observaba a Edward.

—¿No piensas en que tu hermana te extrañará? Ustedes son mellizos, ¿cierto? ¿No crees que le dolerá el verte partir? —Edward la observó sorprendido. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y bajó su mirada.

Él tuvo que hacer su corazón de piedra antes de decir: —En algún momento debemos separarnos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de ahora con un par de años más?

La Sra. Copper suspiró mientras se alejaba recostándose un poco sobre el asiento, observando al chico que miraba sus manos sobre su regazo. Pero lo que no podía observar era cómo éstas estaban cerradas en puños y temblaban ligeramente, como si él estuviera conteniendo algo.

—De acuerdo, te daré un par de días para que lo pienses claramente. —Edward levantó la vista sorprendido. —El examen es el viernes. Si lo tienes decidido y quieres el intercambio, ven a hacer el examen. No lo tienes asegurado, ya que sería injusto para tus compañeros que tu poseas ventaja por ser quien eres.

El cobrizo asintió antes de ponerse en pie. Aún le faltaba una cosa por decir.

—Muchas gracias, directora Copper. —La mujer asintió. —Solo… me gustaría pedirle una cosa más.

La señora con aspecto de cincuenta y tantos lo miró atentamente a través de sus anteojos.

—Ésta es una decisión que _yo_ he estado meditando hace tiempo, por lo que mi familia aún no lo sabe. Me gustaría que quedara aquí entre nosotros hasta saber el resultado de los exámenes.

Ella lo observó fijamente y sorprendida, ya que hablaba como si su decisión ya estuviera tomada. Aún así, tenía esperanzas en que el chico cambiara su forma de pensar. No por egoísta, sino porque ella tenía a su hijo mayor en una Universidad de intercambio, lejos, y sabía lo que sentía.

La mujer suspiró y asintió. —Puedes confiar en que esto no se hablará fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

—Gracias, directora. —Dijo Edward por último antes de salir de la oficina.

El timbre del final del sonó justo cuando él salía de allí suspirando y algo tenso.

—¡Edward! —Aquella voz logró calmarlo por completo. Bella tenía tanta influencia en él, que si ella le pidiera que le bajara la luna, él lo haría. Solo por ella. —¿Ya has terminado la reunión? —Preguntó la castaña mientras él la observaba perdido en cada una de sus facciones y en su preciosa sonrisa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí al darse cuenta que ella esperaba una respuesta. —S-sí.

—Qué bien. ¿Volvemos juntos a casa?

En ese momento, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Bella se acercó, tomando el brazo de Edward entre sus manos, en un acto de cariño. Y él sintió un latido rápido y profundo que logró ensordecerlo por unos momentos y tensar todo su cuerpo, en especial _allí_, donde ella lo tocaba.

"_No…"_, pensó antes sacudir con fuerza su brazo haciendo que ella retrocediera apenas un par de pasos, pero dejándola lo suficientemente sorprendida.

Pero ella no podía tocarlo. No podía acercársele de esa forma, tan confiada. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que un simple y sencillo acto lograría flaquear el poco autocontrol que el cobrizo poseía? Edward sabía que si perdía el control, que si él le confesaba absolutamente todo lo que sentía de una buena vez, todo cambiaría. Y ella sufriría. Sus padres sufrirían. Porque ése no era un amor aceptable. Ni para la sociedad, y mucho menos a los ojos de Dios.

Cuando Edward volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de su acción. De la bruteza con la que la había empujado, y la culpa lo llenó. Vio en los ojos chocolates de ella la sorpresa y duda, y no lo soportó. Por lo que solo bajó su mirada llena de culpa y dijo:

—Deja de perseguirme todo el día. —Aunque, la realidad era que él amaba que ella siempre estuviera pendiente de él. Era como un acto inconsciente por parte de ella en demostrarle que había, que existía, un sentimiento oculto. Pero él intentaba rechazar ese sentimiento y pensamiento. Podía ser, como también no, cierto.

Su expresión había sido seria y algo molesta, aunque claro, solo fingía. Porque por dentro, no sentía más que culpa y ganas de abrazarla y rogarle su perdón.

Edward suspiró ante el silencio de ella y comenzó a caminar. Cuando un delicado _"lo siento"_, casi pronunciado en un susurro, se escuchó y él sintió que se derrumbaba ante esa voz algo resquebrajada y arrepentida que quedaba atrás a medida que él avanzaba en su caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

**¡Holó a todas! :D **

**Primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas por la oportunidad que me están dando con este fic. Agradezco cada review, cada MP, cada palabra de aliento. Fue una semana un tanto difícil, por lo que leer cada review me dieron ánimos y fuerzas. ^^ **

**Segundo, tengo que aclarar lo del MANGA. :B Este fic es una adaptación de un MANGA (que tiene otro nombre que no se dirá hasta el final de este MINIFIC). Muchas se han confundido con un libro que se llama "Forbidden", el cual, también trata de una relación entre hermanos. Déjenme aclararles, OTRA VEZ, que éste fic es una adaptación MANGA, aunque la narración y eso, sí me pertenecen así como el nombre del fic. :]**

**Tercero, -y esto lo aclaro más por un sentimiento mío- cuando en la Intro mencioné lo de "OTAKUS", no lo hice con la intensión de ofender a NADIE. Solo lo dije porque yo SOY orgullosamente otaku, y como he charlado con muchas de mis lectoras, se que un gran porcentaje lo son, por lo que me pareció una simple frase de complicidad or something like that. ;B Sepan que no quise ofender a nadie, y si lo hice, MIL DISCULPAS. :]**

**Y cuarto, mis fechas de actualización. ^^ Como fueron desde un comienzo, actualizaré los fines de semana -entre viernes y domingo- y los días Miércoles con suerte. :B Pero éste fic, tendrá como fecha definitiva los ****fines de semana ****(a no ser que no logre poder actualizar, que en ese caso serán los Miércoles). :D**

**Bien, creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones que tenía para hacer. ^^**

**Pero ahora, necesito lo más importante para mí: SUS OPINIONES. :D ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les va gustando? :I**

**Love ya' all. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Dos

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. "—¿Por qué, Edward? —Susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. —Porque no puedo evitar amarte, sin importarme que seas… que seas…—Repitió el cobrizo dejando que a él también se le escaparan lágrimas. —Que seas mi hermana…". Bella/Edward. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

**N/A:** POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA AL FINAL. Gracias. C: ¡Enjoy en cap!

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Ambos caminaban de regreso a casa en silencio. Él iba un par de pasos más adelantado que ella. El clima alrededor de ellos era tenso, silencioso, y todo gracias al incidente de hacía un par de horas. Cuando él se perdió por unos segundos empujándola lejos, pero era por el bien de ella. Y de sí mismo. No podía flaquear ahora…

—Oye… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —Preguntó ella algo molesta y confundida. Y estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así.

Pero es que no entendía por qué Edward últimamente se molestaba por casi todo. Y con ella. Siempre era con ella. Bella presentía que algo le ocurría, no sabía qué, pero sí presentía que algo había cambiado en él.

—Por nada… —Contestó él con desgana.

¿Cómo aparentar? ¿Cómo fingir? ¿Cómo seguir adelante intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no debía cruzar la línea que Edward mismo había dibujado entre ella y él? ¿Cómo fingir no amarla con todo su ser? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo…? Edward ya se estaba cansando de preguntarse tantas veces _"cómo"_…

El final del día ya había llegado, cuando Esme, la madre de Bella y Edward, le pidió a éste último que fuera a buscar a su hermana y le avisara que al día siguiente irían con Carlisle, su padre, a visitar a la abuela Cullen.

Edward resopló. —¿Por qué debo ir yo?

—Porque tu madre te lo ordena. —Dijo Esme con seriedad fingida. Edward le sacó la lengua con diversión antes de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado e ir hacia la habitación que compartían con Isabella.

Aunque no lo admitiera, él llevaba ciertas actitudes que Bella poseía, al igual que ella tenía algunos de los tics que Edward tenía. Pero es que, les gustara o no, eran mellizos. Estaba en su sangre ser de esa manera…

"_Yo me caigo, tú lloras"._

"_Me golpean, tú sientes el golpe"._

"_Tu lloras, yo siento tu dolor"._

"_Tu ríes, yo siento tu felicidad"._

Era una ley. Eran _mellizos_…

—Bella, mañana, mamá… —Dijo Edward mientras entraba en la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando, al entrar, no vio a Bella recostada en su cama, debajo de la de él.

Miró hacia arriba y la vio en _su_ cama, por lo que bufó. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y eso que ella había elegido la cama de abajo. Él resopló y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a la cama de arriba de la cucheta.

—Isabella, despierta. —Dijo algo molesto una vez que subió algunos escalones para poder llegar a ella. —¿Por qué estas durmiendo aquí? —Ella se removió inquieta y adormilada antes de sentarse y refregarse los ojos. —Vamos, bájate de ahí.

—Pero… es que abajo hace frío… —Él tragó en seco cuando vio el pequeño y provocativo pijamas que Alice le había regalado a Bella hacía un año atrás.

Rápidamente, Edward dejó de mirar su cuerpo. Ese que cambiaba y se desarrollaba más y más al pasar los años, haciéndole perder por completo la cabeza por unos momentos.

—Eso es porque estás durmiendo con ese tipo de ropa. —La regañó él mirándola al rostro, forzándose a sí mismo a que su mirada no se desviara hacia otra parte de su anatomía. —Anda, ven…

La mano de Edward se acercó al brazo de ella y la tomó para ayudarla a bajar de la cama, pero aquel latido volvió a ensordecerlo. Volvió a sentir esa extraña chispa, esa ligera corriente que sentía cuando sus pieles se tocaban. Pero como siempre solía reaccionar él, la fuerza se le iba de control. Su mano apretó con fuerza el delicado y pequeño brazo de Bella, y ella no se contuvo y soltó un silencioso gemido de dolor hasta que Edward reaccionó y la soltó.

—Hey, Edward… No tienes por qué estar tan enojado. —Protestó ella alejándose un poco de él y sobándose en el lugar en el que Edward le había hecho daño inconscientemente. Él solo bajó su mirada.

Lo había hecho de nuevo. Le había hecho daño. _"¿Cuánto más, Dios? Cuánto más…"_, pensó ya agotado mental y físicamente.

—Está bien. —Suspiró mientras retrocedía los escalones que había subido de la cucheta. —Puedes dormir aquí… Yo dormiré en el salón.

—Espera, Edward… —Se apresuró ella a decir cuando él llegó al suelo. —Lo siento. —Él se detuvo a varios pasos lejos de la cama, sin saber qué decir o hacer mientras ella bajaba de la cama hasta quedar a dos pasos detrás de él.

—Solo… no te metas así en la cama de los demás. —Dijo aún dándole la espalda, mirando al suelo. No podía mirarla, tenía que controlarse a sí mismo, y si llegaba a mirarla, el controlarse sería lo último en lo que pensaría.

Si llegaba a mirarla, no dudaría en tirársele encima y besarla. No dudaría en tocar esa piel suave y cálida. Demonios, claro que eso no lo dudaría.

—Edward, lo siento mucho… —Era demasiado. Su voz resquebrajada y débil fue demasiado. Edward cerró sus manos en puños y no lo pensó antes de salir de la habitación a zancadas.

Lo que él no se dio cuenta, fue de las traicioneras lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Bella. Ni siquiera la miró, ni quiera se percató cuando ella quiso tocarlo desde atrás. Ni siquiera le importó… O al menos, eso pensó Isabella.

Ella suspiró tristemente y confundida por aquel enojo que él poseía a diario cuando Edward salió de la habitación, antes de secarse las lágrimas y volver a recostarse en su cama de abajo. Tenía que dormir para no llorar.

Le dolía que él la tratara de esa forma. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que ya no eran niños, por lo tanto, la relación no podía ser la misma que antes.

Edward ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible. No podía seguir así. ¿Qué sucedería luego? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría al perder el control? ¿Acaso lo perdería por completo y terminaría golpeándola cuando ella no se lo merecía en lo absoluto? CLARO QUE NO. Él no lo permitiría… Antes que dañarla a ella, se cortaría él mismo sus manos.

.

.

.

Instituto. Había días en los que Edward consideraba las horas de Instituto como una salida a no estar tanto tiempo con Bella, haciéndolo sentir un tanto aliviado. Pero al mismo tiempo, la extrañaba. No siempre tenían las mismas clases, ya que la especialidad que habían elegido era distinta, salvo una que otra materia.

Pero la extrañaba. Extrañaba su aroma, su chillona risa, sus quejas cuando él la regañaba, sus ojos, su sonrisa… La extrañaba.

—¡Edward! —El cobrizo se sobresaltó al escuchar el gritito de Alice a su lado, quien le extendía el cuaderno donde Edward realizaba sus apuntes. La miró entre aburrido y extrañado, ya que el cuaderno ese se lo había prestado a su hermana. —Bella está cambiándose para gimnasia, y me pidió que te trajera esto.

—Ah… Gracias. —Dijo él suspirando mientras le aceptaba el cuaderno.

—Ammm, Edward… ¿Estás bien? —Se animó a preguntar la pequeña duende. Él alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que… últimamente no te veo del todo bien. —Alice bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. —Lo sé con solo mirarte. Porque… —_"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_, pensó el cobrizo suspirando. —Me gustas, Edward.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? Déjalo ya, Alice… —Dijo cansado antes de levantarse de su asiento e irse hacia afuera del aula para dirigirse a su casillero. No necesitaba nada importante, solo quería alejarse de ella.

No es que fuera descortés, Esme lo había educado de una forma completamente admirable. Hacía dos años atrás, Alice se le había declarado a Edward y él, como todo caballero respetuoso, le dijo que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero Alice, al parecer, no entendía el significado de la palabra 'NO'. Por lo que continuaba insistiendo. E insistiendo, e insistiendo, una y otra vez…

Edward suspiró mientras salía del aula, justo cuando oyó el grito de Bella.

—¡Edward! ¿Ya te ha dado Alice los apuntes? Gracias, me salvaste. —Dijo la castaña de corrido y sonriente. Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a esa personalidad energética de su hermana, por lo que casi siempre esperaba paciente a que terminara por completo la frase que estaba diciendo. _"Extrañaré eso…"_, pensó Edward de la nada.

En ese momento, ante ese pensamiento, sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho. Extrañarla… Por supuesto que lo haría. Ella sería el pensamiento diario, pensar en ella sería una rutina cuando se fuera. Pero, al menos de esa forma, no la lastimaría. Edward prefería ser él quien sufriera por todos esos sentimientos a que ella derramara una sola lágrima por él.

Bella lo miró sonriendo esperando respuesta, a lo que él solo asintió pronunciando un bajo _"de nada"_. Ella le devolvió otra sonrisa alentadora. Siempre solía arreglarlo todo con sonrisas, pero Edward sólo se veía aún más sofocado por su belleza y el nudo en su pecho, inevitablemente, volvía a aparecer.

Alice salió del aula riendo chillonamente, como siempre solía ser ella, ya que la llamaban desde dirección para ultimar detalles sobre la decoración del gimnasio para el próximo baile de invierno.

Edward sentía nuevamente el aire incómodo que se propagaba al ver que decepcionaba a Isabella con su actitud indiferente, pero era algo que no podía ni debía evitar.

—Creo que será mejor que acompañe a Al…

—De acuerdo, te veo a la salida.

—Hasta luego.

Y con una sonrisa cargada de pena, Bella acomodó su bolso sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar.

Edward la observó partir, queriendo centrar nuevamente su cabeza en mantener su postura rígida, en vez de hacer volar sus pensamientos siguiendo el contorno de sus piernas.

Ella sentía el rechazo de su hermano y hubiese seguido mortificando su cerebro en busca de una respuesta a su actitud, de no haber sido interrumpida por Mike Newton, el descerebrado líder del equipo de soccer y sus, igual de idiotas, compañeros.

—Oye Bells, ¿Irás al baile?

—Aún no lo sé, tengo que ver lo que mi hermano hará. Ahora apártate.

—Qué modales… ¿Por qué demonios tu hermano debe estar vigilando cada paso que des? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota como para caminar sola sin hacer ninguna estupidez? ¿Tan cierto es lo que se dice de tu torpeza, Cullen? Supongo que por algo nadie se te acerca… Te debe ir bien el papel de mosquita muerta.

—Déjame en paz, Newton.

—No creo que eso pase, quiero ver que tal ejercerás ese papel conmigo en cuanto te tenga.

Mike sostiene a Isabella de la cintura, acercándola a sí, burlándose de su timidez

—¡Suéltame!

—Oh, créeme que muy pronto rogarás que no lo haga.

—¡Que me dejes en paz!

Y con una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, logró zafarse. Pero luego, Mike sostuvo su mejilla y apresó uno de los brazos de Bella con fuerza exagerada, listo para devolver el ataque, cuando Edward apareció de la nada con un golpe a mano cerrada en medio de su mentón.

—Atrévete a tocarla y te hago volar las pocas neuronas que te quedan, imbécil.

—Vamos Cullen, deja de ladrar. A fin de cuentas no eres más que su perrito faldero.

No se iba a rebajar ante la oferta de bajarle los dientes a Mike, por más tentador que le pareciese, pero el ver a su _hermana_ frotándose el brazo y con las lágrimas a punto de salírseles, fue impulso suficiente para determinar su decisión.

Edward tomó uno de los brazos de Mike al evadir un golpe y lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda, haciéndolo gruñir del dolor. Sin embargo, Mike, con su mano libre aprovechó para atacar a Edward al estómago, lo que lo hizo agacharse por la agudeza del dolor que éste le provocaba.

Cuando Edward cayó al piso, los amigos de Newton se sumaron y comenzaron a darle una paliza de la que creyeron que no se zafaría, pero él tomó un pie de cada uno, haciendo que sus cabezas golpearán contra ambos lados del casillero, volviendo a centrar la atención en Mike y tomarlo por sorpresa al incrustar su puño en su nariz, justo al tabique.

La sangre comenzó a correr y Bella a desesperarse. Ella nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado, con esa mirada que causaba escalofríos del miedo que te producía. Por más que ella gritara a pulmón vivo su nombre y que se detuviera, era como si él no escuchara. Estaba cegado de tanto enojo y odio.

Llegó un punto en el que ambos se habían encarnizado y nadie hacía más que alentarlos, empeorando así la situación. Ya al borde del desfallecimiento, Edward le propinó una patada en su bajo vientre, dejándolo doblado en el suelo, y de no haber sido por Jasper, quien se metió desesperado entre la multitud cuando se percató de que era su amigo quien estaba en la pelea para detenerlo, quizás hubiera logrado darle un último golpe más a Mike, y hasta quizás, el último que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Edward reaccionó cuando sintió unas manos sostenerlo con fuerza por los brazos desde atrás, haciéndolo alejarse varios pasos del idiota de Newton. Levantó la vista y lo primero que vio, simplemente le desgarró el pecho, justo en la parte donde se situaba su corazón. Ver a Bella, con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, observándolo con algo de miedo y preocupación, simplemente dolió más que cualquiera de las heridas que Edward tenía en ese momento.

—¡EDWARD! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Reacciona! —El cobrizo sacudió su cabeza quedándose quieto al darse cuenta de que estaba intentando zafarse del agarre de su mejor amigo, aunque no podía recordar claramente con qué fin. Si para seguir golpeando al debilucho de Newton o para salir corriendo, para ya no ver aquellos chocolates ojos que lo hacían sentir vergüenza de su comportamiento.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Edward? Este no eres tú, idiota… —Lo reprimió su mejor amigo mientras ambos respiraban aceleradamente.

Jasper tenía razón. Ese no era él. Edward nunca reaccionaba de esa manera ante nadie, por más que sobrepasaran el límite de su paciencia. Él no era agresivo… O quizás, ¿sí lo era? Los recuerdos de sus reacciones un tanto pasadas de fuerza con _su_… con Bella pasaron por su mente. ¿Acaso él era un hombre agresivo? ¿Por qué su fuerza se iba de control cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente respirar profundamente y continuar sin siquiera pensar en matar al que se atreviera si quiera a mirar a Bella?

Edward bajó la mirada sin contestarle a su amigo, intentando controlar su respiración. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso era algo relacionado con el estúpido cambio de hormonas del que sus padres hablaban habitualmente? No lo sabía. Lo único que él sabía en ese momento, era que tenía que desaparecer de la vista de _ella_.

El cobrizo dio un último y profundo respiro antes de zafarse del agarre de Jasper, girarse e irse caminando a zancadas por el pasillo.

Isabella no lo dudó. Salió corriendo en su dirección, su hermano necesitaba urgente que alguien le atendiera las heridas en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando pronunció su nombre justo detrás de él y quiso tomar su brazo, él lo zarandeó con fuerza, como siempre lo hacía, pero haciéndola asustar y detenerse por la fuerza con lo que lo hizo.

Y ese fue el momento de Alice. Ella corrió detrás de él y lo siguió hasta la enfermería.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué te has metido en esa pelea? Mira cómo has quedado… —Lo regañaba Alice mientras buscaba el antiséptico en uno de los tantos estantes que habían en la enfermería. Edward solo miraba un punto fijo en el suelo sin hablar, sentado en una silla, mientras esos ojos, el miedo mezclado con preocupación que destilaban esos chocolates ojos llenos de lágrimas invadían su mente.

Bella aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero lo que aún no lograba entender, era todo ese rechazo proveniente de su hermano. La pelea en sí, le había hecho ver que a pesar de todo, él sí la quería. Pero, ¿por qué luego volvía a actuar tan frío e indiferente únicamente con ella? No entendía, y algo dentro de ella le decía que sería mejor que no entendiera.

Edward, aún estando tan lejos de ella, podía sentir la confusión de Bella como si fuera de él. Él sabía claramente lo que había hecho, y con qué fuerza lo hizo. Pero no podía dejar que ella lo siguiera, no podía dejar que ella estuviera a solas con él como en ese momento Alice lo estaba. Simplemente, hubiera sido como todo lo que ocurrió luego…

—Listo. No soy doctora, pero al menos tu rostro ya no se ve tan mal… —Alice comentó, pero a él no le importó. Simplemente asintió en agradecimiento, permaneciendo en su lugar.

La pelinegra dudó unos momentos, antes de romper con el silencio que se había prolongado entre ellos.

—Si hubiera sido yo… —Edward levantó la vista confundido hacia ella. —Si me hubiera ocurrido a mí, ¿habrías actuado de la misma forma? —El cobrizo suspiró. ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo? Por más de que Alice fuera una pesada algunas veces, él no podía omitir el hecho de ella también era su amiga. Cuando era un niño, antes de conocer a Jasper, el siempre jugaba con Bella y Alice, así que, podía llegar a considerar a Alice como su hermana. Pero, él volvía a repetirse la pregunta en su mente: ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo… por Alice?

—Aunque no digas nada al respecto, alguien te gusta, ¿verdad?

Edward no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido. _Ella lo sabía_. Sabía que algo no iba, sabía que algo le pasaba con Bella.

Él no dijo nada. Volvió a suspirar allí donde estaba sentado y bajó su mirada. Pero luego, se arrepintió de haberse quedado allí.

Alice no esperó más, solamente le llevó menos de un minuto para tomar su decisión. Sus pequeñas manos tomaron el rostro varonil de Edward y juntó sus labios. Ella lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, no reaccionó agresivo ni la apartó. Ni siquiera hizo nada, solo se quedó allí, con sus ojos abiertos sin salir del asombro de que ella lo haya tomado de esa forma por sorpresa, mientras ella se animó a mover temblorosa y delicadamente sus labios sobre los de él. Ella se dio cuenta de que él no le correspondía, por lo que se alejó apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Acaso no soy… lo suficientemente buena para ti? —Dijo con su voz un tanto quebrada sin soltar su rostro.

—Alice… —Edward bajó la mirada y tomó su antebrazo para poder quitar una de sus manos de sus mejillas. Pero en ese momento algo ocurrió.

Ese latido. Esa especie de corriente que le producía cuando tocaba a Isabella, ocurrió cuando tocó a Alice. O a lo mejor, el brazo de Alice era tan parecido en tamaño al de Bella que eso le hizo creer.

Luego, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos. La mente de Edward trabajaba así. Él lo pensó, más de una vez. Alice tenía la misma edad que Isabella. Alice era parecida a Isabella, al menos en lo físico. Alice lo quería. Pero por sobretodo, Alice no era su hermana. Y, Dios… Él… Él necesitaba descargarse en algo, con alguien. Lo pensó otra vez, pero no entendía en qué momento ya había tomado la decisión y ya se encontraba en una habitación de hotel, con Alice desnuda debajo de su cuerpo.

Dios, estaba actuando como gran imbécil. Como cualquier otro hombre. Estaba usando a Alice. Pero tenía que distraerse, tenía que dejar de pensar en Bella. Y si eso implicaba tener que obligarse a sí mismo a amar a Alice, lo haría. Porque no quería lastimar a… _su hermana_. No podía permitírselo a sí mismo. Ni siquiera una sola vez.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaa a todas! ¡Ally's back! ;D**

**Bien, antes que nada, les debo a todas unas disculpas... I'M SO SORRY por haberme ido tanto tiempo. :c Pero necesitaba ese momento a solas conmigo misma...  
Okey, no daré vueltas. :B Primero, quería avisarles que seguiré con mis escritos, aunque no sé realmente con cuanta frecuencia, hace unos días volví a re-leer todo lo que llevaba, debo admitir que algunas de mis historias me dieron pena, y vergüenza._. Pero ya, el daño ya está hecho, sakjsdhakshkshkahda:P**

**Estoy por dar el estreno de un MINIFIC de un tema que me vienen pidiendo hace mucho que escriba: BDSM:$ Pero será diferente, no tan lemonoso ni fuerte, y ni muy meloso... En resumen, será bien light en todos los aspectos^^ Más romántico, y con lemon;]**

**Sé que muchas puede que me den otra oportunidad y me sigan, como puede que otras no. No las juzgo por ello, no escribo simplemente por ustedes. Lo hago porque me gusta, AMO escribir -aunque mi musa sea una perra y me haga quedarme en blanco durante mucho tiempo-, pero realmente tengo una vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y del frente del monitor, y últimamente esa vida cada día, cada año que pasa me exige más y más, por lo que necesito que entiendan el por qué de mis desaparecidas y de mi inconstancia con las actualizaciones. :] **

**Ok, ya, voy terminando que de seguro las aburro... xD**

**Ustedes saben ya cuánto las amo y les agradezco cada MP y todo su apoyo C': (L)**

**Si tienen ganas, díganme qué les pareció el cap en un review. ;D**

**Love all ya'. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**_Summary:_** MINIFIC. "—¿Por qué, Edward? —Susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. —Porque no puedo evitar amarte, sin importarme que seas… que seas…—Repitió el cobrizo dejando que a él también se le escaparan lágrimas. —Que seas mi hermana…". Bella/Edward. Rating: M.

**_Advertencia:_**Bien, ésta historia contiene INCESTO y lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

**N/A:** POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA AL FINAL. Gracias. C: ¡Enjoy en cap!

* * *

**3. Capitulo Tres**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Edward no paraba de pensar mientras caminaba en total silencio. ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera? ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco hombre de haberlo siquiera pensado? ¿Cómo había podido traicionarse a sí mismo de esa manera, o peor aún, traicionarla a _ella_?

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía no menos de un par de horas atrás lo llenaban por completo. La culpa, el rechazo hacía sí mismo, solo hacían que su pecho se sintiera como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Él no era así. Nunca antes se había comportado así.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

Suspiró al sentir la mano de Alice tomar su brazo, como si buscara una fuente de apoyo.

—¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? —Preguntó él, dejando que su lado caballero de siempre tomara presencia en aquel incómodo silencio.

Ambos se detuvieron en una esquina, donde siempre se encontraban junto con Bella -o sea, los tres-, para ir al Instituto. Alice tenía que doblar allí, y pasando unas cinco casas -para ser más específicos-, llegaría a la suya. Edward tenía que caminar varios metros más aún, pero no se movería de su lugar hasta que ella no hubiera llegado sana y salva.

—Edward… —Alice lo llamó algo tímida. Él hizo un sonido, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. —Bésame.

Edward tragó en seco. Le dolía. Le dolía tocar otros labios que fueran los de _ella_. Aunque nunca los había probado antes, él podía imaginarse, podía predecir que sería como tocar el cielo con los dedos. Pero los de Alice, no eran los de Bella. No era lo mismo… Aún así, ella era la única que podría impedirle que cometiera un error con su hermana. Uno que la condenaría por siempre. Y él, no estaba dispuesto a ello. ¡Claro que no! Prefería ser él el condenado y sufrir en el infierno antes que lastimar a Bella.

Prefería ser él quien llevara esos sentimientos prohibidos sobre su espalda y cargar con ellos durante toda su vida, antes que siquiera pensar en condenar a su pequeña hermana melliza.

Pero Alice… Él necesitaba quererla. Si tenía que obligarse a amarla. Era la única forma de intentar olvidarse de Bella.

Edward suspiró antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los de Alice. Ella comenzó a moverlos mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos. El susodicho, con todo el dolor del mundo, le correspondió, pero no rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos como le hubiera gustado a Alice. Cuando se alejaron, ella le sonrió y él intentó devolvérsela.

Ella, con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se encaminó hacia su casa mientras él se quedaba en su lugar, observándola hasta que estuviera segura, o por lo menos hasta perderla de vista.

Edward volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose demasiado mal por dentro, como si una de esas gripes que te dejan casi inválido lo hubiera tomado de repente, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su hogar.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese dolor, a vivir con él, con tal de que su hermana fuera feliz.

.

.

.

El cielo se veía totalmente despejado mientras una leve brisa fresca acompañaba la armonía en aquel lugar. Cada vez que Edward necesitaba distraerse un poco dentro de aquel purgatorio, solía subir a la terraza que había en el gimnasio de la escuela junto con Jasper. Ese era su lugar secreto, salvo para su pequeña y metida hermana y su amiga.

Edward desvió su mirada del cielo completamente limpio y la dirigió a la puerta que cuando se abrió, dio paso a una sonriente Alice.

—Sabía que estarías aquí. Vamos juntos a casa. Te esperaré en la puerta… —Dijo la menuda antes volverse por donde llegó. Edward simplemente suspiró.

—¿Eh…? Vaya acontecimiento más inesperado. —Soltó Jasper una vez que Alice se fue.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Edward volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo.

—Alice y tú. ¿De verdad te gusta? —Jasper aún no podía creer en la elección de su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé. —Edward no podía evitar ser completamente sincero con Jasper. Aunque le mintiera, Jasper tenía algo que lo hacía adivinar cual fuera el sentimiento que llenaba al cobrizo. —Pero haré lo posible para que me guste.

—¿Y eso? Qué extraño. —Dijo Jasper entremedio de una ligera risa confundida, pero se podía entrever la preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Estaré bien. —Lo cortó Ed un tanto molesto por su risa, pero intentando calmar la preocupación de su mejor amigo.

Jasper lo observó durante unos segundos antes de suspirar. —La realidad es que… sí hay alguien que te gusta, ¿no es cierto? —Edward bajó la mirada al suelo y no contestó.

Maldito Jasper. Siempre adivinaba todo…

.

.

.

Edward caminaba a paso tranquilo y seguro hasta el aula donde se realizaría el examen para el intercambio.

Aún recordaba la mirada de la directora Copper cuando él le solicitó el intercambio. Había sido incómodo, porque ella sospechaba algo. Ella sabía que había una razón por la cual él quería irse, lo sospechaba. Edward no era un chico que tuviera problemas familiares ni nada por el estilo, y ella creía que realmente existía otra razón más allá de su futuro académico. Pero no lo sabía. Y nunca lo haría.

Cuando él llegó al aula, vio a la directora sentada en el escritorio frente a todos los pupitres sola aún. Edward era el primero en llegar.

—Oh, Edward. —Dijo la señora cuando éste entró. —¿Lo has pensado claramente? La decisión que estás tomando no tiene vuelta atrás, ¿lo sabías?

Edward sabía lo que la mujer estaba haciendo. Ella quería que cambiara de opinión, por eso creaba presión en la mente del chico. Sin embargo, él tenía bien en claro lo que estaba haciendo; pero principalmente, por _quién_ lo hacía.

El cobrizo asintió, enviándole una sonrisa segura, a pesar de que en su interior estaba molesto.

—Así es, Sra. Copper… _Yo sé lo que quiero_. —Y con eso, la directora no tuvo más para decir.

Conforme al tiempo pasaba, los alumnos iban llegando. Y a los quince minutos más tarde, tanto Edward como los demás que se habían postulado para el intercambio, se encontraban realizando el examen en total silencio y concentración.

Edward sabía que lo obtendría. No porque fuera el "favorito" de la directora, sino porque estaba lo suficientemente confiado en sus conocimientos como para obtener lo que quería.

En la vuelta a casa junto con Bella y Alice, ninguna sospechó nada. Lo cual, era un gran alivio para el cobrizo, al menos hasta que tuviera el resultado del examen.

.

.

.

"_Resultados de examen. Alumno Edward Cullen: APROBADO."_

Lo había conseguido, tal y como lo supuso.

¿Cómo darlo a conocer ahora? No era tarea fácil. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? Edward sabía que ellos lo apoyaban en todo, y que el intercambio no hacía diferencia. Ellos siempre lo apoyarían. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jasper y Alice? Ella seguramente haría un berrinche, y Jasper, bueno, él sospecharía algo. Aún así, lo apoyaría, como siempre lo hacía.

Pero había algo que lo intrigaba más que todo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Bella? ¿Acaso le importaría? ¿Lloraría? ¿Le suplicaría que se quedara? Edward no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría él frente a su hermana, suplicándole que se quede con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Era… _demasiado_.

Edward escondió el examen debajo de sus cuadernos cuando oyó a su hermana subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación. Él estaba sentado en el escritorio que había en su habitación, haciendo tareas.

—¡Eddie! ¿Me dejas ver tus apuntes de Trigonometría? Me dormí durante la clase… —Edward tragó en seco cuando Bella hizo un tono de niña pequeña para persuadirlo. —Por favor…

Edward suspiró intentando calmarse mientras buscaba el cuaderno y se lo extendía. —Toma.

¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que ella hacía algo como eso lo dominaba hasta el punto de darle el cielo si lo pedía?

Ella le sonrió abiertamente. —¡Gracias, Eddie! —Él bufó al oír ese estúpido sobrenombre que Jasper le había puesto y que tanto odiaba.

Le molestaba que lo llamaran así, y Jasper solo lo hacía para molestarlo, así como su propia madre para avergonzarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo oía salir de Bella… No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Molestamente, llegaba a gustarle, cosa que odiaba al mismo tiempo.

—Oye, ¿te has enterado? —Edward escuchó atento, sin mirarla, cuando su hermana llamó su atención. Siempre lo hacía. Cada vez que ella lo necesitaba, él siempre estaba allí. —Parece que Alice tiene novio.

El cobrizo abrió grande los ojos ante las palabras de Bella, pero no profirió sonido alguno. Simplemente la escuchó.

—¡Es genial! Yo también quiero un novio… —Edward no pudo evitar que su mirada sorprendida fuera directo hacia Bella, que se encontraba parada a unos cuantos pasos a su lado. —¿Sabes qué? Si tuviera novio, saldría con él todos los días. No me molestaría que luego de clases, fueramos juntos a tomar algo. Y los fines de semana, podríamos ir al cine o al parque de atracciones… ¡Ah! También podríamos ir al karaoke. Después de eso, podríamos ir a almorzar algún buen restaurante o simplemente un picnic al aire libre… —La excitación y alegría en la voz de Bella aumentaban. Ella quería amar a alguien. Y para Edward eso era… El imaginarse a ella con otro hombre que no fuera él mismo, solo lo hacían enfurecer. Lo hacía desear…. matar a quien fuera que se atreviera a tocarla.

Isabella era de él. Ella le correspondía. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a pensar en cosas como esas, o peor aún, que no fueran con él?

Ella seguía hablando completamente exaltada, hasta que Edward no lo toleró más.

—¡Cállate! —El grito del cobrizo la paralizó. Bella no entendía por qué él actuaba de esa forma. Como si siempre estuviera enojado. Como si estuviera… ¿celoso?

—¿Edward?

El susodicho se levantó de su asiento sin mirarla, pero sus manos se habían cerrado en puños. —¿Quién te gusta? ¿Es acaso ese chico del que te enamoraste en primaria? ¡¿O es acaso ese tal Jacob del que siempre hablas?! —Su tono de voz era alto, y se podía notar claramente lo irritado que se encontraba.

—Edward… ¿Qué te sucede? —Bella estaba confundida, y asustada.

El miedo aumentó en ella cuando él se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca. —¡¿Es acaso ese Emmet de tu misma clase?! ¡¿Qué tiene él de bueno?! —Bella lo miraba totalmente en confundida y con terror. Ese no era su Edward, ese daba miedo. —No me digas que es… ¿Jasper? —El tono de voz de Edward había bajado ante la sorpresa de su descubrimiento.

—Espera… ¿De qué hablas? —Le replicó Bella sin poder creer a la conclusión que su hermano había llegado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo estaba ocurriendo, por lo que la empujó ligeramente, alejándola de él. ¿Por qué era así? Primero, él actuaba como si no fuera su hermano, como si… ella le gustara. Y luego, actuaba frío y distante. A Bella le dolía que él fuera así. Y mucho.

Edward se alejó, dándole un poco la espalda mientras respiraba acelerado y cerraba sus manos en puños. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse antes de hablar. —No me importa con quien salgas…

La castaña no lo entendía. No podía hacerlo. Ya no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar frente a su hermano. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta el punto de ser tan distantes? Esme, la madre de ambos, siempre contaba cuando eran niños. Ellos habían sido inseparables. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿A dónde habían quedado esos niños que se amaban y vivían riendo juntos? Bella no podía comprender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

La tormenta que había estado pronosticada para ese día se escuchó en ese momento, cuando ella habló.

—Edward, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? —Su voz temblaba, y podía verse como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—No quiero oírlo. —Contestó Edward sin mirarla, refiriéndose a lo que Bella anteriormente había fantaseado en voz alta con respecto a su 'novio'. —No me hables de ese tipo de cosas…

Otro trueno se escuchó, y este dio paso a la lluvia que comenzó sin remordimiento.

—¿Por qué… por qué dices eso? —El tono de Bella ya se oía molesto. Hasta que de un momento a otro, su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. —Edward… aún no entiendo por qué me odias tanto.

En ese momento, esas simples palabras, lograron que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Demonios, era un idiota. La lastimaba, y no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud hasta ese momento, cuando se giró y la vio con lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Edward, ¡eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! —Gritó ella sin poder controlarse mientras corría hacia su cama y se arrojaba a llorar bocabajo.

El pecho del cobrizo se contrajo ante sus palabras. Él no quería hacerla sufrir, pero siempre hacía lo contrario. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Bella no lo había dicho en serio. Ella no lo odiaba. Pero estaba tan enojada con él, que no pensó lo que dijo. Le dolía que Edward siempre la tratara tan mal y sin razón. Ella nunca había querido hacerlo enojar ni mucho menos que no la quisiera. Porque la forma en la que él siempre actuaba, solo le hacía ver a ella que Edward no la quería.

El solo escucharla llorar de la forma en la que lo hacía, le rompía el corazón a Edward. Era tan idiota, que se merecía que ella no lo quisiera. Sin embargo, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que la castaña había dicho, no lo decía en serio. Solo lo había hecho por estar enojada, y ella hacía y decía cualquier cosa cuando se sentía así.

La lluvia seguía, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla. Edward suspiró. Tanto a él como a ella les encantaba la lluvia. Solo que para ese momento, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Bella se colocó bocarriba en su cama, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Y él no lo dudó, o mejor dicho, no lo pensó claramente. Se arrodilló en la cama de ella, a su lado, mientras ella seguía llorando, solo que más ligeramente. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó.

* * *

***se asoma desde atrás de una almohada* ¿Aló? ¿Alguien a quien le siga interesando esta historia? ._.**

**Si la hay, muuuuuuuuuuuuchísimas gracias por seguir aquí. ^^ (L)**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta, tardé demasiado en volver a actualizar. :c Ya no pondré excusas, y tampoco daré una fecha crucial para actualizaciones, simplemente lo haré conforme a cuanto vaya escribiendo. Sepan disculparme si me demoro más de lo normal, pero tengo muy poco tiempo libre. u_u**

**Girls, espero que sigan queriéndome -como yo las quiero a ustedes-. ;) Y sigan apoyándome como lo fieles que me son (?) xD**

**Entonces, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustó el cap? :L**

**You know how much I love you all. :3 (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
